RAiN
by mandymui
Summary: What happens when you blend a raining day with Tifa and Cloud? An emotional romance story.


**Rain.**

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII any how. I just play the game and watch the movie. :)  
A/N: I don't know much about the setting and everything, but I hope you enjoy it!

As everyone departed, Tifa and Cloud stood there. Both of them not believing that their mission is over already. Tifa tried to hide her tears from falling. Cloud just stood there unknowing what to do. "Let's go." Tifa insisted. "I guess so." Cloud replied. The two were walking back to seventh heaven. The very next morning, Tifa was walking around the garden. (A/N: This isn't taking place in the scene where the movie was. It was in a different place, a calmer place.) Tifa saw a beautiful flower laying gracefully on the grass. Tifa walked towards it and kneeled before it. "I wish I could be you," Tifa began. "No worries, no sadness, no anger, no nothing." Tifa continued. By then drops of tears were visible in her ruby red eyes. "Your not hated by anyone, nor do you hate anyone. Everyone enjoys your present as a beautiful flower." Tifa ended. She closed her eyes only to feel the diamond-like tears stream down her delicate cheeks. Flashbacks played.  
-Flashback-  
Tifa was in the kitchen. Trying really hard to bake something, which seemed like a cake. It wasn't a special event or anything, she wanted to give baking a try. She thought to herself, '_That grumpy Cloud might need some sweetness in a cake to make him less grumpy._' Tifa giggled to herself. Just as she finished the cake, Cloud walked in. "Tifa, didn't you say you had lots of things to do? And your here baking a stupid cake?" Cloud asked in a rather mean voice. "I-" Tifa began but was cut off. "Whatever, get back to work. We have a lot of orders today." Cloud interrupted Tifa. "Oh, okay." Tifa answered in a soft voice. Tears gathered in her eyes, but she was trying hard to not let it rain.  
-Flashback 2-  
Tifa was shivering in her bed. It was freezing outside, and so was her bed. Tifa was making a decision of whether to steal Cloud's blankets or not. She decided, '_that grumpy old cloud won't mind. Besides, I do that all the times when we were little._' Tifa stole lets say, a fair amount of blanket from Cloud. Just so happens Cloud enters the room and finds his bed half gone. His bed looked like somewhat like he just moved in. He stood there blankly. It took Cloud several moments to figure out what happened. He stole the blankets back from Tifa. Tifa rolled over and said in a bubbly voice, "Oh comeon, big guy! I'm freezed to death. You won't die or anything if a **borrow** some sheets from you, will you?". Cloud answered with "Yes, infact, I really mind. Is it my fault that you had to open your window so wide for approximately half the day?" in a rather really annoyed voice. "Please?" Tifa pleaded. "NO. And that's final. This will teach you a lesson." Cloud sounded like a big brother, a bad one, too. "Oh fine. Take all you like." Tifa couldn't believe what she heard. All that night, she tried to forcefully hold back her tears.  
-End of Flashbacks-  
Tifa quickly wiped away her tears. She found herself in the rain. In that moment, Tifa's sadness became more visible. It was like her sadness overwhelmed her vow to be happy and cheerful. With sparkling tears falling from her eyes, she stared up at the rain, speaking in a low voice that trembled with mixed feelings of worry, sadness, and anger. "Why? Why does this have to happen? Aren't we meant to be? Aren't we suppose to be together like we promised each other when we were young? Why?" Unknowing that there was someone behind her, Tifa continued to cry. The person in behind walked infront of her and hugged her. Tifa at the moment didn't care who it was. Her hands clenched into a tight fist and she began to pound hardly at first then gradually lightening up on the person's well buit chest. Suddenly, there was a struck of lightning. Tifa woke up from her worries and into reality. She looked up, regretting it. Looking up at the person embracing her just brought countless sad memories. "..Cloud.." Tifa said trying to break free from his embrace, but he only hugged her tighter. "You dun't have to act nice. Just go on with you life. Pretend I never existed. We were never meant to be anyways." Tifa said trying to act strong, but only broke down into more tears. "Tifa.." Cloud said silently. "What? Oh, I'm sorry that im crying on your shirt. Now if you would let go of me.." Tifa finally broke free but Cloud held onto her hand and swung her back into her embraces. "JUST LET GO OF ME!" Tifa screamed, her voice filled with sadness. "No. I'll never will." Cloud disagreed. "The only thing you need to do is protect me. Your my older brother. Oh wait, we're not related. I forgot." Tifa said in a sarcastic voice. "Your not my sister. You dun't deserve to be." Cloud said. "Oh so you finally admit? I think we're better off being _just_ friends, then." Tifa turned her head to the side, trying hard not to face Cloud. "No. You dun't deserve to be my friend, either." Cloud responded. "Then what do I deserve to be, huh? Maybe not even your pet." Tifa said as she broke down into more tears. " Why would you deserve to be that? You dun't deserve to be my pet, friend, or sister. You're much more than that." Those words froze Tifa's tears. "I'm much more than that?" Tifa asked in a low voice. "Yes, you are. There's only one spot for you in my heart. Its the very middle where you'll always stand out and glow. Without you I won't be alive. I love you, Tifa Lockheart." Cloud asked. "Will you be mine?" Cloud asked in an unsure voice. Tifa nodded and the newly approved couple embraced each other tightly in the rain. The rain washed down beside them and washed all their memories away, except for the happy ones, of course. This was a new beggining. More importantly, _their new beggining._  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
So, do you guys like it? Please tell me. I'll be waiting. :D


End file.
